The Question
by Koujo
Summary: YAOI! Heero has a very personal question to ask of Duo.


.:The Question:.

  


author: Koujo 

email: kuraiko@hotmail.com

URL: http://destined.to/koujo

finished: 2000

rated: PG-13, YAOI, some adult language

type: Gundam Wing, HeeroxDuo

pages: 6

  


disclaimer: All the standard ones apply, I don't own GW. 

  


author notes: Please send my C&C, flames are welcome too. 

  


  


  


  


Duo with his crystal clear blue eyes sat on the balcony of one of Quatre's many estates. He watched the sun set in the distance. He loved to watch the sun rise and set. He watched intently through dark night sunglasses, unaware of anything around him. "Boy, Quatre sure has some great places. If only the others could love the beauty of this world. Heero's to busy with missions to care about peace, Trowa I think likes to watch nature but never truly enjoys it. And Wufei,...well. Wufei is Wufei. Then there's Quatre, pure innocence, he loves nature and all the majesty it holds. Like I do, or maybe even more so." Duo turned his head upward as a flock of birds came to a rest on the nearby Lake Serenity. 

  


"What kind of bird is that?" a voice behind Duo asked. Duo knew whom was speaking, he felt the chill go down his spine the moment those simple words were spoken. 

  


"Heero, why are you here?" Duo tried to sound like he didn't much care if he was there or not. 

  


"I asked you a question first, Duo." Again Heero sent a cold chill down Duo.

"I don't know, Quatre told me but I forgot. Why? You secretly want to raise a flock of them or something? Or were you just trying to make simple conversation? You know if you want to talk..." Duo came to a halt upon Heero speaking.

  


"Damara Duo. I was just curious, that's all."

  


"Curious?"

  


"Hai, now I'll answer your question. I was looking for you." Heero had a playful look in his eyes, something that Duo had never seen before. It almost made Duo want to run and hide.

  


"Really? Why? You want to kill me again?" Duo tried to smile.

  


"Iie, I wanted to ask you a question." Heero still had that playful hint in his eyes, but now it was spreading to his lips. Almost beckoning a smile to show on his always emotionless face.

  


"You know Heero, it wouldn't kill you to smile," Duo paused noting the strange new look on Heero's face, "So ummm... what did you want to ask me?"

  


"Do you like being Shinigami?"

  


"Shinigami? Hai, well..." Duo stopped to actually ponder the question asked of him by his fellow Gundam pilot.

  


"..." Heero said nothing, but could tell Duo wasn't done talking. Just thinking, thinking of the truth, of the feelings within himself. Heero noted the strange looks that threatened the other boy's peaceful face. Looks of hatred, of shyness, of betrayal and hurt, of pain, and of love. All these looks and more came to Duo Maxwell's handsome face.

  


"Why do you like to wear spandex?" Heero looked back at Duo surprised by the current question. Duo smiled, trying to change the subject off of Shinigami.

  


"They're ummm... uh... well... Matte! I asked a question first. You never answered my question." Heero still looked playful, crossing his arms across his chest.

  


"Fine! I've always thought of myself as Shinigami, ever since the Maxwell Church Massacre. Everyone I ever cared about died in that attack. It hurt. It still hurts, you know? Course not you're Heero, Mr. Perfect Soldier." Duo smiled, trying not to look like he was in pain. Not visible pain that comes from a mortal wound, but pain that comes from the heart.

  


"I'm hardly perfect, Duo. Tell me more. And do you or do you not LIKE being Shinigami?" Heero restated his previous question, he had to be sure Duo would answer it.

  


"Ya right," Duo blushed," ummm... I mean... never mind. After the massacre I fell into being a Gundam pilot. And I've sent so many people to their deaths it is almost like I am the Shinigami. So to answer your question, no. I LOVE being Shinigami! It is after all who I am."

  


"It isn't who you are unless you want it to be."

  


"Huh...?"

  


Silence fell over the two boys. 

  


"Heero, have you ever felt that death follows you?" Duo looked to Heero, almost begging him to say yes.

  


"Ya, sometimes. Doushite ka (Why)?"

  


"How does it feel, to you?"

  


"Like emptiness. Like everything you touch will just fall apart and I'm to blame. I know I've destroyed a lot of love and happiness. But I will not apologize for the deaths of those whom fight me. If they are baka enough to fight me, then they need to be shown just how wrong they are."

  


"Ya. Death follows me everywhere too. You better run Heero before you die too." Duo had a strange look on his face, Heero wanted to rid his face of that look. It was bone chilling, even to Heero.

  


"Iie." Heero came closer to Duo. Suddenly Heero put an arm around Duo and .... HUGGED him. 

  


Duo not knowing what to do let Heero hug him. After a few minutes Heero put his mouth to Duo's ear and said, "Let Shinigami rest now. Let peace fill you. Let go of your pain and do what you want to do. Right here and right now, do or say whatever you have been wanting too. I'm here and I'll listen or help you if I can."

  


"But Heero, Shinigami..." Duo cut off by Heero again speaking.

  


"Fuck Shinigami!"

  


"You want me to tell you what I have been wanting?" Heero stayed silent, his silence telling Duo yes. "Okay, don't fuck Shinigami, fuck YOU!! That's what I want. I want you!" Duo released himself the best he could from Heero's hug.

  


"..." Heero was speechless. But words were not needed at that moment.

  


Duo knew what he wanted to do to Heero right there and now. But he wasn't sure if Heero would let him. Duo wanted to risk it, but he also wanted to live to see tomorrow. After a minute of silence Duo decided to risk it. He turned to Heero and ever so quickly pulled a hand around Heero's neck and pulled Heero's mouth to his. Heero to surprised to react actually slightly fell on to Duo's mouth, but all the same they WERE kissing. Duo's tongue found its way into Heero's mouth as Duo continued to kiss Heero, HARD.

  


Heero now fully aware of what was going on turned red. His mind told him to pull away and kill this boy, but another part of him didn't want to let go. Didn't want to separate. Was actually enjoying itself, a lot. Heero let go of his conscious mind and let his body do as it wanted. Heero's arm encased Duo and pushed Duo's body closer towards his. 

  


One of Duo's hands was behind Heero's neck while the other began to wander. Down Heero's muscular back the hand went. While going down the wandering hand felt and curved over every muscle. Once every back muscle was defined by Duo's hand it went farther down. 

Heero never flinched as Duo's wandering hand encased his member through the fabric of his spandex shorts. Instead Heero's once planted hands moved from Duo's back to begin to unbutton Duo's shirt. Duo moved his wandering hand from Heero's member up Heero's chest, again defining every muscle and curve.

  


Heero broke the kiss and looked in Duo's violet eyes. "Duo..." Heero suddenly forgot what he was about to say.

  


"Nani?" Duo asked, "Oh God, Heero's going to kill me now."

  


"Never mind." Heero tired of trying to unbutton Duo's shirt ripped in off. A white tank-top was underneath. "Duo you wear to much."

  


"I have to give you something to play with, don't I?" Duo smiled a playful smile. Duo looked shocked for the third time that day, Heero almost smiled back. "Maybe Heero is starting to loosen up. First he almost smiles earlier, then he LETS me stick my tongue in his mouth. And now he almost smiled again."

  


Heero pulled off the tank-top and let is fly away in the slight breeze. Duo noticing Heero let his favorite tank-top just fly away decided to do the same. Duo pulled off the green tank and again the breeze stole the fabric. Duo smiled as he watched Heero's tank leave in the breeze. Heero on the other hand didn't even say anything about his tank's leaving. "Damn, Heero doesn't even care. Oh well." Duo moved closer and jammed his tongue again inside Heero's warm mouth.

  


"Why do I allow this? I should kill Duo. So why don't I? Do I like him?"

  


Heero had some how managed to rid Duo of his pants. Duo now stood only in his boxers. Duo waited for the REAL FUN to begin. 

  


"WAY TO GO DUO!!!" 

  


"RIDE HIM HEERO!!!" 

  


Voices sounded around them. Heero had pushed Duo up against a wall and wasn't letting Duo see whom had called to them.

  


Clapping and laughter filled the air. The voices seemed familiar to Duo, but who were they. Now whistling sounded into Duo's and Heero's ears. 

  


"Are you expecting someone?" Heero looked at Duo.

  


"Iie. You?" Duo asked, Heero shook his head.

  


The voices became louder. "You know Heero, had I'd known you were going to fuck Duo I would have given you some advice. But Hell I only thought you wanted to ask Duo a question." 

  


"Ya, geez Duo. Was this the reason you wanted to be alone up here?" That voice Duo recognized as Quatre's.

  


Heero suddenly left Duo's arms and moved aside so he could see whom was coming. "I better see who else is here." Duo thought. Duo moved aside as well and sure enough there was Quatre and... Hilde?

  


"Hilde? What are you doing here?" Duo asked.

  


"Well, I thought I'd see how you were doing. But I can see you're doing just fine."

  


"Heero, do you want me and Hilde to go?" Quatre smiled at Heero, who didn't look to pleased. 

  


Silence came from the Perfect Soldier's mouth.

  


"So Heero did you ask Duo?" Hilde looked to Heero.

  


"Ask me what?" Duo too looked to Heero.

  


"Iie, not yet." Heero looked back at Duo.

  


"Well, then me and Quatre better go and let you." Hilde took something from her pouch and handed it to Heero. It was a green tank-top.

  


Heero replaced the green tank-top and looked back at Duo. Heero's glare made a chill go done his spine. Duo hated it when Heero looked like that. It was the look of someone who would kill you without a second thought.

  


"So Heero...."

  


"Duo I have a question for you."

  


"Nani (What)?"

  


Heero watched Duo replace his jumper suit. Duo didn't button it up because he didn't have his tank.

  


"I ran into Hilde when I was trying to find you. I told her the question and she looked puzzled by it. She told me to ask you, when I found you. I then found Quatre and he told me where you were. So I came here..." Heero was cut off by Duo.

  


"Heero, you talk to much. Just tell me what you want to ask."

  


"Do you love me?" Heero turned away from Duo.

  


Duo was taken aback by the question. Sure it was a simple question but it had a hard answer. Duo looked at Heero's back and knew the answer.

  


"Hai." Duo stepped up to Heero and made Heero face him. What Duo saw scared him, this sight was far scarier then anything Heero could do. Heero was... crying. For the first time since Duo knew Heero, Heero was displaying his emotions.

"Don't cry Heero." Duo wiped a tear from Heero's eye.

  


"I was scared you would say no."

  


"Never." Duo smiled to Heero and Heero smiled back.

  


Heero encased Duo in his arms and kissed him deeply. Duo melted in Heero's arms.

  


"I am so happy Heero asked me the question."

  


  


  


  



End file.
